


Room assignments

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, Season 8 Fix It, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith and his pack are surprised to see that Keith is not assigned to the same room as them. that will change if Kolivan and Krolia have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith & Regris (Voltron), Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Kit Keith [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Room assignments

Keith stood with his Pack gazing up at what will be their new home for a while. The Atlas. Keith had been glad to hear that the blades would be using the Atlas as headquarters. And his entire pack will be staying with him, he never had such a large family that actually cared about him.

Kolivan held up his data pad and lightly growled, “This can’t be right.”

“What’s wrong?” Marmora asked,

He turned to his mate. “They gave us a pack room like I requested, but I see here that Keith is assigned to some room in what is being called fighter barracks.”

“What!” Krolia exclaimed loudly, “How could they try and put my kit in a separate room from the pack!”

Keith noticed some of the aliens and humans that were milling about giving them cautious glances, “Look Sara, everyone. I don’t have to stay there! I can just ignore my room assignment. The Paladins will know what’s going on.”

“Still the trouble maker I see.” Iverson grumbled as he approached them. Someone must have called him over in un-nessicary worry.

“What is the meaning of this room assignment?” Kolivan glared down at Iverson.

Iverson, not one to easily back down glared back p at him, “exactly what is show, Keith is to be housed with the other paladins, as the leader he is expected to live with the rest of his team, and not receive special treatment to live with his family.”

Krolia growled loudly.

Ulaz pulled her back though, “I do not believe you understands the ramifications of that. Galra do not choose to sleep in packs simply for the comfort but because of a biological need that we all have. For Keith to be healthy he needs physical contact from the pack. It is not a ‘special treatment’ as you called it but a required necessity.” Ulaz explained.

Iverson glared back at Ulaz, “Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“Yes we do,” Shiro voiced as he approached, having heard the commotion, “I have seen the effects of Keith not receiving this need and the room assignment will be changed immediately.”

Iverson simply huffed and abruptly turned leaving them.

Shiro looked back at Keith and his Pack. “I am sorry about that. If you would like I can help you to your room?”

Keith smiled and handed him a box and one of his giant stuffed animals, “Sure, you can carry these.” Shiro chuckled as he led the way.

All of Keith’s pack was here. They all head a few bags and boxes of clothes and things they accumulated from earth, for once Keith was actually going into space with the most things, having the stuffed animals and gifts he had from his time in space, and a bunch of the stuff he had left on earth. He was a bit miffed that he had to share a lot of it with the other kits. A lot of his old clothes had even fit Krex and Vredria relatively well. Jezeev just had to take some things in.

Everyone was currently wearing casual clothes. Vredria was wearing his old red sundress and Krex had on one of the joke shirts Adam had gotten him saying ‘so what I’m weird? I’m an alien’ nd had a cartoon alien on it. keith remembered having to explain that one to them. Everyone else had various forms of t shirts and either jeans or cargo pant or shorts. Krolia had on a red tank top and a cropped denim Jacket, axca had even found a blue one that went with her purple t-shirt dress and leggings. Keith had his new red leather cropped jacket too. He smiled at himself when he had first noticed his mom and sisters similar taste in jackets

As they passed through a few different wings and hallways Shiro started commenting, “You won’t actually be that far from the paladin quarts anyways, it’s just a few rooms away. We have this area set up as group lodging. Most have a few different bedrooms with a living room and a small kitchen and dining area, but Sam had designed a few in mind for Galra and any other species that have a similar sleeping situation. We forwent the separate rooms and well you can just see for yourselves.” Shiro said with a smile as he came to a stop in front of door with a scrolling list of names. Keith realized they were the names of all his pack and him. Krex and Vredria excitedly rushed in the adults smiled as Axca and Regris then quickly followed. Keith glanced at his Sara as he then entered when she started to make a move as well.

The room was definitely large enough for all of them. There were some private alcoves, but they seemed to just have a bed. And were mainly used by Galra when they wanted time alone with their mates. The center of the room were Keith would think the living area would be in the other apartments was left empty and had plush carpeting. Kosmo eagerly leapt from Keith’s side and rolled around the carpet.

Keith laughed, “Come on boy, we got to make a nest there.”

Krex and Vredria was investigating some of the things already in the room. Keith saw them by the book case looking at a few of the books, Keith noticed there were some in English and Galran, he even though he spied one of his favorites. Regris and Axca were also distracted by other things, like the TV and Keith’s eyes went wide as he saw what Regris was holding curiously.

“No way!” he exclaimed as he rushed over to the gaming consul and glanced up to Shiro, “How did you even manage to get this? I heard the others talking about how they missed the release day for this thing!”

“Think of it as belated Christmas and Birthday gifts from Adam and I. He even picked out various games, that he thought you might like, and plenty of extra controllers for everyone.”

With a loud “Sweet!” he turned to the cabinet on the TV stand and rifled through the games, giving excited chirps and exclamations as he saw each and every one. Regris and Axca looked curiously over his shoulder and Krex and Vredria quickly joined him.

“What is it?” Regris asked.

Keith started loading it up once he found a game he had been excited to play before he had left. “It’s a gaming consul called Mercury Gameflux ultimate 180 that humans play on. There are a bunch of different video games that can be played on it, ranging from puzzles, fighter, racing and other, they can even range from single player to multi. Man Lance will be so jealous!”

“It’s a game?” Krex asked.

“Can we play too?” Vredria asked.

“Ah… yeah. Just make sure you sheath your claws. They make it harder to play.” Keith agreed.

The adults all looked at the five of them get out the controllers and have Keith explain the basic controls to them.

“Typical kits. Playing instead of helping us unpack” Thace said with a grin. Everyone chuckled as they started unpacking.

Kosmo had looked over at them. He got up and headed to the box Keith had set down and started pulling out the blankets and pillows and pulling them to the center of the room.

Krolia smiled at him, “Thank you for the help Kosmo, you can stay with Keith though if you want.”

Kosmo barked and grabbed the small hippo that he knew Keith liked and joined the kits, placing the hippo in Keith’s lap. Keith let out a small chirp as he petted his friend.

Shiro chuckled, “Well I’ll leave you all to get situated.” He turned to Keith right before he left. “oh Keith, the others wanted me to remind you that weekly move night is resuming. Be at the Paladin quarters at 20 hundred.”

Keith turned around while the game loaded, “got it Ni-san. You’re still coming too right?”

Shiro smiled, “Of course, Disney had released some new movies while we were gone, I need to catch up.”

“Disney nerd,” Keith shouted back.

“Pot meet kettle!” Shiro shouted back as he left.

Krolia and Keith chuckled to themselves as the others looked at them with human.

“They are Human expressions.” Krolia explained.

The kits went back to playing the game. Krolia wondered what it could be. It had lots of bright colors, but none of the characters seemed to fit with everything. Then Krolia saw the title screen and read ‘Super Smash Bros unlimited’. With her answer supplied she returned to putting up her and Keith’s clothes in one of the small draws.

Soon everything was done and the nest was made so they all wondered down to the mess hall for dinner. They managed to time it just right to meet up with the other paladins.

“Hey guys!” Hunk shouted happily.

“You all settled in?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah,” Keith commented with a smile. “Even have the nest made.”

“Oh!” Lance suddenly exclaimed. “That reminds me! Keith, think you can come a bit earlier and help us build a nest in the common area of our rooms?”

Keith blinked a bit as he grabbed a tray, “ah... Sure.”

“Yes!” Lance shouted as he joined the line. The other paladins joined Keith in the line and the rest of the pack joined in behind them.

As Keith settled down with his Pack and his team he had a feeling that things were definitely looking up for him. Even though his Sara wouldn’t let him have the steamed veggies and the coleslaw with his dinner


End file.
